Her Light
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: 1,000 years ag0, NiKlaus Mikaelson fell in love with someone who brought a whole new light into his life. But when his light is ripped away from the world with a white oak stake, things are lost for Niklaus. He is never the same, until Elijah Mikaelson finds someone he never thought he was see again.
1. Part One

Her Light

Summary : 1,000 years ag0, NiKlaus Mikaelson fell in love

with someone who brought a whole new light into his life. But when his light is ripped away from the world with a white oak stake, things are lost for Niklaus. He is never the same, until Elijah Mikaelson finds someone he never thought he was see again.

Fandom : The Originals / The Vampire Diaries

\- Her Light -

Elijah Mikaelson lets out a small cough, grabbing the attention of all his siblings and bringing a small soft smile to his lips.

They were in the woods, far from the Mikaelson parents to celebrate the marriage of NiKlaus and Caroline Mikaelson. NiKlaus wanted a little celebration away from their home, with his siblings and his new bride. And Elijah wanted to make that happen, it was his present to him and his new sister.

"I have a few words to say." Elijah watched his brother smile softly back at him. It was no question, that throughout all their troubles, that the brothers loved each other dearly. "Love, true love, is a very rare thing in this world. When you find your soulmate, you hold them close and make sure you never let them go. Caroline, you brought a whole new light to NiKlaus world when the both of you met. I am so happy that the both of you found each other. " Elijah looks to the new couple as they are glancing at each other. "To our new family."

Each Mikaelson sibling, and the new blushing bride, repeated as they put the wooden cups in the air. "To family."

\- Her Light -

Caroline was the first to wake up after Mikael Mikaelson put a sword in each family member. It was weeks after losing Henrik Mikaelson, and her own son passed away. Her eyes opened slightly for her to see Ester and Mikael in the corner, softly talking. Her body shudders as the rest of the family wakes up.

It wasn't until after NiKlaus changed to his werewolf form, Caroline grew scared and ran. Hiding from the Mikaelson's after Mikael screamed at her to leave. She made her first kill outside of town, before Rebekah brought her back to the hut. She whispers, "It's going to be okay, Caroline. Elijah saved NiKlaus. He's still alive."

\- My Light -

One Hundred Seventy Five Years and Four Hundred Thirty Three Days Later…

NiKlaus Mikaelson stood near his siblings as they watch the fire slowly die down. The heartbroken man doesn't say anything.

"She will be missed." Elijah Mikaelson, the well deserved nicknamed noble Original, says in a hushed tone. He looks to each of his sibling that wasn't daggered in an coffin, Kol Mikaelson who stood behind the only sister, Rebekah Mikaelson.

NiKlaus steps forward, setting a single white rose on the burning grave. "I will never find another one like you again. Not that I want too. I will always love you, always adore you. And I will take my father's life for taking yours."

The memory flashed of the blonde woman, stepping in place of the white dagger to save NiKlaus life. The memory made NiKlaus sigh, love sometimes made someone do stupid things.

NiKlaus, looking to his older brother, says softly. "We need to leave. We can't stay here for to long. He will come back." Each Mikaelson sibling was surprised he left, but getting attacked by each of them caused him a little pain. Elijah opens his mouth to speak, about to argue that they could grieve the loss. Elijah wanted to grieve his little sister like NiKlaus deserves to mourn the loss of his lover, his best friend, his other half. But NiKlaus beats him to it. "She died for us, Elijah. We can't sit here and wait to be killed by our father. Her death would be in vein then…."

Elijah nods, "You are right, brother. Let's get moving then." Each Mikaelson sibling slowly leaves the area, mumbling sweet words about the adopted Mikaelson before leaving NiKlaus by himself.

"I will see you again, my light, my love. There no question about that…." NiKlaus promises before walking away from the area.

\- Her Light -

Elijah Mikaelson looked again at the blonde before him. A little pep in her step, but the Mikaelson could see past that and knew that she was in pain.

Elena Gilbert, the newest doppelganger that has popped up on the radar, spoke about issues that Elijah wanted nothing to do with or cared for. "Who is the blonde?" Elijah asks, interrupting her and her thoughts.

Elena sighs, like she does every time that the blonde is brought by someone. "Her name is Caroline Ricci… though we are unsure if that is her real last name or not."

He repeats her name in his head and half of him wants to slap himself. That couldn't be her, could it? "How long has she been here?"

Elena gives a half never understood why people wanted to know about the blonde. She was a nobody. "Caroline was Stefan's friend in the 1930's. They traveled up and down the West Coast together before Stefan's older brother Damon found them in Las Vegas. There is a couple rumors about her…"

Elijah takes another glance at Caroline as she grabs a drink from the bartender. A smile pulls at his lips when he hears her compel the bartender to forget about her age and hand her a gin and tonic. "What are the rumors, Elena?"

"The rumors are the Caroline is missing her family. That any time one of the people get hurt, she feels the pain. But she doesn't remember anything about them. Just that she woke up in the year 1178 with no memory of who she was, who her family was, and what she was. She said she figured out pretty fast. The witch cursed her to forget everything, but she still has a connection to them. All their pain, she feels."

Elijah sees her rolls her eyes when she spoke about her. He turns his head to the doppleganger. "You don't trust her."

She shakes her head, "Would you trust someone…" She quickly corrects herself. "Would you trust someone who just woke up as a vampire and had no memory of being a human?"

Elijah understood where the doppelganger came from. But if this was the woman they left so long ago on fire in the woods of Italy, Elijah knew a way he could save his younger brother.


	2. part Two

Her Light

PSA: I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals.

Another PSA: This story is an AU version of Vampire Diaries, and The Originals. The story line kind of starts in season two but changes when Elijah notices a face from the past. A face that will change everything.

Quick Notes: This is just the set up for next chapter's action. I hope you guys enjoy!

\- Her Light -

Elijah's first call is to his younger brother that he has not seen in three years. [ Elijah was glad when cellphones came along, the brother agreed to have one cellphone that they would never change the number to. In case one needed to reach out to the other.]

"Elijah," The voice that haunts most people's dreams says. "This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting a phone call from you. At least, not anytime soon."

Elijah rolls his eyes at his younger brother's words. "We need to change the plans. You need to move u[p both, moving into your proper body and coming to Mystic Falls, sooner than later."

NiKlaus Mikaelson, the self proclamined king of the supernatural, questions. "Why? Is someone trying to take the doppelganger away?" A little anger in his voice takes over.

Elijah shakes his head, almost forgetting that his brother can not see him. He sighs before speaking, "I'm going to tell you something. And you have to keep in mind that I am /not/ lying to you. I would not do that to you, NiKlaus. Not about this, at least."

NiKlaus mumbles a couple of words, "Just tell me, brother."

There is a moment of silence between them before the eldest Mikaelson speaks again, "Caroline is alive. She's living in Mystic Falls."

"She is dead, Elijah. We saw our father murder her as she was trying to save my…" His voice broke, it took a moment or to gather himself. "To save my life." Elijah could hear the younger one pull away the cellphone, shaking it a bit and getting himself together before putting his mouth back by the speaker. The eldest Mikaelson waited, letting his brother do what he needed to do before he spoke again. "Anyways, if she was alive, She would of came after us. She would of came after me." He corrects himself.

Elijah nods a little, "Well, I figure out the solution to that problem. The doppelganger, is a gossiper, and told me that /your angel/ woke in the year 1178. With no memory of her former self. The doppelganger said when she woke up, she didn't know that she was a vampire. Though, she did figure out that one pretty fast."

NiKlaus believes him, or wants to believe him. "I'll be there in three days, Elijah. Keep an eye out on her. And brother, if you are lying to me, I will put the white oak stake through your heart and bury you in sea before you can mumble I'm sorry." And with that NiKlaus hangs up.

Elijah slides his cellphone in his jacket pocket before sighing. The big bad vampire was coming to town to take back his angel.

\- Her Light -

Caroline was not as dumb as everyone thought she was. She knew she was on Elijah's bad side, or at least that was what everyone was telling her.

She takes a deep breath, letting her hand contect to the hotel.

A sharp dressed man, with a tie as the night, opens the door.

"Caroline." The man breaths.

"Mister Mikaelson." She says, a fake smile on her face. "I hear you have been asking about me…"


End file.
